The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla, commercially referred to as a mophead-type Hydrangea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hortmaspoli’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new potted and cut flower Hydrangea plants with large showy inflorescences with numerous attractive and unique sterile flowers and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in June, 2008 in Boskoop, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 07-015-02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 05-011-03, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in July, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since August, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.